


just the two of us

by jordankennedy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Even though they aren’t actually married (yet), Fluff, For the most part anyways, M/M, Sharing a Bed, These two are an old married couple I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordankennedy/pseuds/jordankennedy
Summary: A fic I wrote for my friend Jack (spidersoldierz on tumblr) for his birthday. Based off of our current roleplay thread, which I’m absolutely in love with.—On their trip through Europe, Vamp and Solidus stop at a hotel for the night.
Relationships: Vamp/Solidus Snake
Kudos: 13





	just the two of us

This road trip (if tracking down one Revolver Ocelot could be considered a road trip) had been nothing short of interesting. The stay in Greece was nice, even if George was a hardass about doing touristy things. (Vamp had a nice time on the beaches without him, by the way). Then came the driving. They ended up getting lost two times on the way to Serbia because _apparently_ George wasn’t as good at directions as he thought he was. It should’ve only taken them around two and half hours to get there, but instead it looked like it was going to take them four. This had spawned a long, drawn out argument where neither of them won and only left them both tired and frustrated. Vamp was _more_ than happy to finally reach their destination. He suspected that George was too tired to be upset at him anymore when he made a grab for Vamp’s hand. Vamp was happy enough to hold it, and they finished the drive in a more comfortable silence.

The hotel they were staying at for the night wasn’t anything to write home about. They weren’t meeting anyone here, but Vamp didn’t want to spend the entire night driving to Romania. Besides, it was late. A cheap hotel room would be better than sleeping in the backseat of the car they were lent. George hung back at Vamp stumbled his way through a conversation with the poor hotel receptionist. Thankfully the small bit of Serbian that Vamp spoke was enough to get across that he wanted one room with one bed. After he paid and got the key to their room, he thanked the receptionist and returned to George.

More silence as they made their way into their room. It was even less impressive than Vamp expected. The walls were bare, save for a clock that didn’t even seem to be working. There was an old television pushed off into the corner on a desk that looked to be older than he was. And he didn’t even _want_ to think too hard about the giant stain in the carpet.

“Real classy place you picked out,” George muttered as he passed by.

Vamp rolled his eyes. “It’s better than nothing, king.”

“Oh, I’m not denying that.” George set his bag of clothes down by the sorry excuse for a bed. “But I’m sure there’s a reason that this room was so... _affordable._ ”

“You can just say what we’re both thinking.”

“Someone was definitely murdered here.”

“Well,” Vamp sighed. “If either of us sees a ghost—“

“Don’t.”

Vamp scoffed. “What? I was just making a joke.”

George glared at him. It would’ve been more effective if he hadn’t been in the process of getting changed. “It wasn’t very funny…”

Vamp watched George pull on a shirt (that definitely didn’t belong to him, George didn’t _like_ metal bands) in mild disbelief. Why the hell was he so touchy about this?

“George, are you...afraid of ghosts?”

“ _No._ ” His response was immediate. He was _definitely_ afraid of ghosts. “Why would I be afraid of something that doesn’t exist?”

Vamp grinned widely. “You aren’t even the tiniest bit afraid, king? I could ask around, maybe this place _is_ haunted.”

“ _Lucian_.”

“ _George._ ”

George grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like an insult and climbed into the bed. Vamp decided not to bother him for the time being. He had to change out of his clothes anyways. It wasn’t very long until he joined George in bed (Vamp just wore shorts to sleep, George was warm enough to go without a shirt), though… maybe the floor would’ve felt nicer. This bed was stiff, even by his standards. Which meant that it was worse for George. He supposed that this _was_ the type of quality he would get at the price he paid, but…

George was facing away from him. Not unusual when he was upset with Vamp. Still, it would just make things harder. Vamp put his hand on George’s arm.

“King, look at me.”

George didn’t budge. Vamp sighed deeply. This wasn’t the time for him to be difficult. “King.”

“What?”

“Look at me.” He paused. “Please.”

George took his damn time turning over on his other side. He hadn’t even bothered to take off his eyepatch in whatever frustration-induced mood he went into. He frowned at Vamp.

“You never answered my question. What do you want?”

Vamp cupped the side of his face. “You know you love me.”

“You’re an ass.”

“You still love me.”

George grumbled, again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t hide how much he was blushing. Vamp could feel how warm his face had gotten. It was endearing, and he was sure George would _kill_ him if he ever said that.

“And you’re still an ass,” George said, allowing Vamp to come closer to him. “Honestly, you tease me all the time and you _wonder_ why I—“

George didn’t get to finish. Vamp cut him off with a kiss. Apparently he wasn’t as moody as he was trying to be because he kissed back. It was nice. Vamp pulled away, just for a moment.

“My king…”

Vamp pecked his lips again, then his nose, cheeks, forehead, anywhere he could reach. He removed George’s eyepatch carefully, though at this point he wasn’t too sure where he should put it. He opted for shoving it under one of the pillows. It’d be fine, it wasn’t like George would be using it anyways. And he had made the decision to leave his glasses in the car. Vamp wondered just how much he _could_ see.

“Is...is this what you wanted to do?” George asked.

“Not initially. I was going to ask you to lay on top of me, but kissing you was...a bonus.”

“Mhm. If this is about my back, I’ll be fine. The couch back at the safe house was worse…”

“King, you’ll be sore. And we have a lot to do tomorrow, come on.”

Vamp laid flat on his back and shut his eyes. George was on him in a matter of seconds, his head coming to rest under Vamp’s chin. It wasn’t perfect, but it was pretty close to it. Wasn’t that funny? Stuck in a shitty room for a night, and he felt it was perfect. 

Vamp kissed George’s head. “Sleep well, king.”

No response. Had he fallen asleep so soon? Vamp couldn’t help but laugh. He could be so cute sometimes. Even if George swore on his life that he _wasn’t._

“I love you.”

George pressed his lips against Vamp’s neck in what could only be described as an...attempt to kiss him. Ah, so he wasn’t asleep after all.

“I love you too, Lucian.”

And then it was silent again. George had used the last of his consciousness to say that he loved Vamp. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be...

Vamp fell asleep carding his fingers through George’s hair. Quiet moments like this made the usual hell of their lives bearable.


End file.
